Keeping Time
by alaskagirl1864
Summary: When Stefan gets thrown back in time to 1864 by a witch he turned vengeful by killing her father 20 years earlier, he must try and blend in, avoid being killed by his father and not change the past. Katherine has some other ideas. Stefan just hopes Damon will pull through and bring him home like he always does. But how will Damon scheme through this? M for language and violence.


**_Warnings: language, whumpage, time travel, and brotherly bluff. _**

**_AN: This story kept bugging me. I wanted Stefan whump but I just didn't know he hat to do! So, I slept on it. And tada! This story was born. Like a lot of my stories, this is mainly about the brothers and one of them is hurt. In this one, its Stefan. _**

* * *

Stefan couldn't help but feel as though something terribly wrong was going to happen today. He didn't think much of it seeing as it was basically the feel that Mystic Falls usually held.

The day started out normally despite the heavy feeling in his gut. He woke up at seven AM to a eerily quiet room, got up, showered, got dressed, brushed his teeth, washed his face and went down stares after an hour. Normally, Stefan's long morning routine would cause merciless teasing from his older, less mature, sibling. But it was surprisingly silent through out the boarding house.

He glanced around the empty parlor. Damon either got up early or didn't come home. He was willing to bet on the later seeing as Damon was not a morning person. He got bruised multiple times while they were human from trying to wake Damon up. He knew Damon never _really_ wanted to hurt him. Just wanted to make him go away. Damon probably just found someone to take him home for the night. Like a stray puppy.

Stefan sighed and went to the kitchen to make himself a good cup of coffee. He loved the warmth that it pushed through his veins. He sighed in contentment but stopped short when he hear the front door open and close.

"Long night, brother?" He asked, across the boarding house to his brother. His voice was normal volume but Damon could hear it loud and clear.

Damon was exhausted and starving but regardlessly went to the kitchen to join Stefan.

"You wouldn't believe." Damon replied, while walking over to the counter and leaning tiredly on it. The words could have been misinterpreted by Stefan but he took note on how Damon held himself almost defeatedly and his words conveyed a sense of foreboding.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked, standing a little straighter. The feeling in his gut returned but he tried his best to ignore it. Damon sighed and looked over to his brother. Stefan grew more concerned when he noticed the light dirt that was sprinkled in Damon's usually dark hair. He also caught a glimpse of dirt coating the back of his black short sleeve shirt.

"There's a new witch bitch in town." He said, pinching the bridge of his nose. He glanced over to see Stefan silently encouraging him to continue so he did. "I was leaving the grill and walking to my car when I heard her. I turn around to see a woman in her mid thirties that looks like Bonnie only with sharper cheek bones and dark green eyes. She was glaring at me and I asked if she was lost. Granted I wasn't _particularly_ Mr. Rogers about it but the bitch didn't have to use her hoodoo to knock me out." He grumbled towards the end. Stefan was thoroughly confused. He had his head tilted and his brows furrowed. Damon groaned before fully pushing himself up on the counter.

"If she knocked you out, how come no one found you?" Stefan asked, curiously.

"Somehow, she managed to get me five miles into the woods outside of town. I woke up at four this morning with a headache and another problem to solve. I walked back to the grill and drove here." Damon explained, while leaning against the wall behind the counter and looking like he was about to fall asleep.

"It took you _that_ long to get back?" Stefan asked, suddenly. Damon sat up a bit and glared at him.

"I wasn't really up for running." He said sharply, before leaning back into his previous position.

"So what do we do about the witch?" Damon groaned at all the questions his little brother was asking when all he really wanted to do was get some blood then sleep for the rest of the day.

"I don't _know,_ Stef. We'll call a meeting with all your groupies tomorrow and figure it out then." Damon said while sliding off the counter. He patted Stefan on the shoulder as he passed to finish his only two objectives. Stefan nodded to himself before deciding to go hunting.

He grabbed his hoodie and left out the door. He ran about a mile into the woods by the boarding house before he smelt a deer. He slowed down and used his vampire stealth to creep in on the animal. He made sure he was down wind before crouching and preparing to lunge at it.

Stefan was about to make his move when blaring pain pulsed through his head. He yelled, squeezed his eyes shut and held his head as his breakfast ran away. The pain didn't stop and got even more intense as he heard foot steps walking none too quietly towards him. Stefan's voice soon went hoarse and he sucked in a breath before groaning.

Just as sudden as it started, it decreased a fraction. He opened his eyes enough to see who was responsible for this. He looked up to see the woman Damon had described standing over him. She was radiating power and fury and she looked completely pissed. Stefan groaned again.

"Who the _hell_ are you?" He demanded through clenched teeth.

"You don't remember?" She asked, voice level but threatening. Stefan jerkily shook his head. She hummed before kneeling so she was face to far with the pained vampire. Her expression was steely yet full of emotion. "You killed my father in front of me when I was thirteen." Her voice was laced with venom.

Another excruciating wave of pain crashed into Stefan and he yelled. It only succeeded to make his throat raw and add to the pain. She didn't express any joy from watching him suffer. She just looked as though she was contemplating what else to do with him.

"Stefan Salvatore, I will punish you for causing pain for so many others. But you will not suffer any more at my hands. So I am going to send you to a time where danger will be constant for those of your kind. Perhaps even change a little history." She said while standing again.

Darkness clouded Stefan's vision and he fell to his side. He felt like he was fading. There was a loud **_crack_** and all that he was left with was nothing.


End file.
